


Пистолеты, арбуз и пакетики

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: арбуз [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Mini, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Цуна застрял в резиденции Варии одним жарким днём. Чем закончится его деловая поездка к Занзасу?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: вероятно AU относительно канона, обсценная лексика варийцев в небольшом количестве, таймлайн — спустя полтора года после арки с Вендиче.  
> Беглая вычитка: Цвай  
> август 2012

Цуна скучал, сидя на жёстком стуле в кабинете босса Варии. Занзас куда-то вышел пятнадцать минут назад и когда будет – сообщить не соизволил. Только буркнул «жди тут» и растворился в душном июльском воздухе, словно липнущем к коже, несмотря на кондиционеры. Оставалось надеяться, что Занзас не уехал на встречу с очередным доном, или его не утянул кто-то из состава старших офицеров с Очень Важным Делом. Ещё раз вздохнув и невесело усмехнувшись, Цуна стал обмахиваться принесёнными с собой бумагами. Перед глазами мелькали печатные строчки с редкими вкраплениями витиеватых закорючек-подписей. Контракты. Досье. Отчёты. Веер листов, пестрящий не до конца понятными словами, уже узнаваемыми именами и цифрами, от которых сосало под ложечкой.  
От этого начало укачивать и Цуна замер, бездумно созерцая застывший в полном штиле полупрозрачный тюль на высоком окне, кусочек выгоревшего до бледной синевы неба, и мечтая о холодном – так, чтобы зубы ломило – соке. Горьковато-апельсиновом, с дроблёными кубиками льда, которые потом можно долго обсасывать и катать во рту.  
Под окном кто-то с чувством выматерился, беглая итальянская речь быстро затихла и Цуна, полностью поддерживая возмущение неизвестного бойца, не выдержал:  
– Занзас вас имел в виду. И меня тоже, – сообщил он бумагам. Из-за них он торчал тут, в сумрачном душном кабинете человека, отношения с которым походили на вооружённый нейтралитет, в Варии, где даже стакан воды, казалось, нужно было заслужить, порезав пачку маньяков или сделав несколько десятков кругов по плацдарму. Цуна негромко рассмеялся своим мыслям – добывать что-то с боем ради спасения жизни, своей или чужой, он привык, а вот просто выйти отсюда и попросить воды оказалось сложнее. Он всё ещё плохо ориентировался по особняку, к тому же этикет требовал ждать, раз Занзас попросил. На самом деле приказал, но Цуна давно привык игнорировать подобные нюансы. Так что продолжал бессмысленно маяться пеклом итальянского лета, бумажной волокитой, политикой и прочей скучной ерундой, которую его заставлял делать Реборн со словами: «будущий Десятый должен уметь не только сметать горы на своём пути одним ударом, но и разбираться в хитросплетениях экономики Семьи и подводных камнях мира мафии».  
Экономика была злом. Мафию Цуна по-прежнему не любил.  
В такие минуты он учителя почти ненавидел: мама с девочками и детьми сейчас были на море, ели мороженое и слали счастливые sms. Цуна начинал проникаться тем, почему Занзас предпочитает сражаться, а не вести переговоры...  
Цуна попробовал покачаться на стуле, но тот оказался слишком тяжёлым для таких манипуляций, поэтому, вздохнув в третий раз, Цуна пристроил бумаги на угол стола, мстительно поставив сверху стакан из толстого стекла с недопитым виски, и встал. Прищурившись, медленно двинулся к стеллажам с книгами, ведя одной рукой по гладкой поверхности стола, другой дёргая ворот своей накрахмаленной рубашки. Первые две пуговицы давно плевали на этикет, пиджак висел на спинке стула вместе с галстуком, а плечи и спину натирала кобура, но снимать её Реборн запретил. Сказал: «привыкай». А снять очень хотелось. Жарко... Ткань рубашки неприятно липла к телу.  
...Да где же Занзас!  
Рука натолкнулась на что-то твёрдое. Пистолеты. Те самые, заряжающиеся пулями с Пламенем!  
Оружие Занзаса.  
По внутренностям прокатилась жгучая волна, словно Цуна глотнул неразбавленного скотча. Стоило немедленно положить пистолеты на место, но Цуна замешкался, неотрывно глядя на два тёмно-красных креста, нервно облизал губы… и не смог удержаться.  
Холодный металл непривычно оттягивал руку. Приятно остужал взмокшие ладони. Захотелось прижаться к пистолетам лбом или щекой. Какая же духота...  
Слишком тяжёлые – будут ныть запястья и прицел гулять. Стрелять из этих пистолетов он смог бы, да толку... Цуна вздохнул. А потом стремительно развернулся, раскидывая руки в стороны.  
– БЭНГ, БЭНГ!! – выпалил он. И в этот момент зашёл Занзас.  
Цуна даже не удивился: привык уже к своей невезучести. Он даже не испугался, хотя и сконфузился. Что он, разъярённого Занзаса не видел? Неприятно, конечно, и порой очень опасно, но всё это стало почти обыденным. Цуна иногда беспокоился, что мафия превратилась для него во что-то заурядное, но недолго – находились другие причины для волнений. Например, очередной псих, решивший захватить мир, вздорные итальянские доны, тянувшие одеяло на себя, Ламбо, у которого закончились конфеты, или Спаннер, проверяющий нового Моску на местности. И масштабы разрушений были сравнимы с разрушениями от разъярённого Занзаса.  
Всё это вмиг припомнилось Цуне при взгляде на замершего босса Варии, недобро, в упор глядящего на Цуну с его пистолетами в руках. Тяжело так. Вдумчиво. И, что больше всего нервировало, молча. От этого молчания ныло в районе копчика и делалось окончательно неловко; Цуна торопливо положил пистолеты обратно.  
– Извини, я... извини. Не смог удержаться. Они классные.  
Улыбнулся виновато, в любой момент готовый отразить удар.  
Четверть секунды на то, чтобы уклониться и выйти в гипер, секунда на то, чтобы натянуть перчатки…  
Но Занзас изображал угрюмого бычка – таких рисовали в детских книжках, что любил читать Ламбо – сжимал зубы до желваков и смотрел не как обычно «раздражающий мусор», а словно... оценивающе.  
– Пошли, – приказал Занзас жёстко и веско, развернулся и снова вышел из кабинета, только взметнулись в воздухе яркие перья и качнулся енотовый хвост; Цуне в последнее время хотелось за них дёрнуть, а ещё лучше – унести хоть одно перо как трофей.  
– Эй-эй, – спохватившись, Цуна выскочил за дверь, забыв про пиджак, про бумаги и семью, отдыхающую на море. – Занзас?  
Куда «пошли», конечно же, сообщить тот не соизволил.  
Измеряя паркет широким шагом, Занзас двинулся в сторону от центральной лестницы, ведущей в холл. Разломленный на полосы яркого слепящего света и глухие квадраты теней, меж которыми мелькала высокая фигура Занзаса, коридор неуловимо походил на ленту киноплёнки, запущенную в проекторе… Додумать Цуна не успел – хлопнула дверь за его спиной и по коридору прокатился голос Сквало:  
– Чёртов босс! Вы что, уже разобрались со всем?  
Фигура замерла на полушаге, не достигнув световой «ступени», и лениво, с отчётливой ноткой недовольства развернулась:  
– Как раз идём.  
Цуна незаметно дотронулся до кармана с варежками. Вряд ли Занзас говорил о бумагах.  
– Цуна?  
Голос Ямамото... Цуна обернулся. Два Хранителя Дождя легко и быстро приближались к ним. Оба высокие и сухощавые, очень разные, очень опасные, несущие с собой свежий запах воды с острой ноткой.  
– А я тут решил помочь Сквало, – радостно заявил Ямамото, указывая на большую картонную коробку, оттягивающую его руки.  
– Шпионишь? – хмыкнул Занзас, засовывая руки в карманы. Яркий луч солнца золотил перо, непокорно торчащее вбок, и оно горело красным, цепляло с соседнего пера зеленоватые искры. Цуна завистливо вздохнул и усмехнулся. Над головой раздалось недоумённое:  
– Э? Шпионю?  
– Босс, ты в своём уме? Этот и слов таких не знает!  
– Знаю. Хару показывала мне все части «Дети Шпионов».  
Сквало глянул страшно, завопил своё привычное «врааай!!» и добавил что-то из непередаваемого итальянского мата, от которого Цуну бросило в жар и захотелось замахать руками, прося быть тише и вежливей. Но Ямамото рассмеялся, привычно беззаботно и лишь самую малость виновато, словно сочувствуя, что Сквало в ученики достался «этот идиот» – и Цуну отпустило; он улыбнулся, с любопытством разглядывая Сквало. В форменных штанах и рубашке с небрежно закатанными рукавами, с подвязанными в растрёпанный узел волосами и без меча тот выглядел если не по-домашнему, то уже не так свирепо, как обычно.  
В распахнутом вороте рубашки что-то блеснуло, поймав солнечный блик. Моргнув, Цуна пригляделся. Крестик. Надо же, а он думал, что тут все атеисты.  
– Мусор, где ключи? – Занзас недовольно созерцал дверь в конце коридора, дёргая её за круглую потёртую ручку.  
– Я откуда знаю! Выбей её ногой! Или...  
Дверь от удара жалобно затрещала и распахнулась, ворчливо скрипя на одной жалобной ноте. За ней оказалась узкая, уходящая вниз лестница.  
– Буду занят минимум час, – процедил Занзас, выразительно посмотрел на Цуну и сделал приглашающий жест. Насмешливо так.  
– Чёртов босс! А как же Гуарини?! – Цуна с Ямамото невольно вздрогнули от вопля Сквало, и даже расступились в стороны. – Этот мудак мне уже плешь проел, а теперь заявил, что приедет сюда с минуты на минуту!  
– Скажи, что я улетел на Луну раздавать сироткам подарки, – огрызнулся Занзас, складывая руки на груди и задирая подбородок, – а будет выёбываться, пошли на хуй!  
– Босс!  
Цуна вздохнул и расправил плечи.  
– Если я не вернусь через час, ищите меня за углом в чёрном пакетике, – сказал он Ямамото и Сквало и, подумав, добавил: – В трёх пакетиках.  
– Э? Цуна? Нужна помощь?  
– Савада, ты чего несёшь?  
Но Цуна уже смело и безрадостно шёл навстречу своей судьбе. И, прежде чем шагнуть в проём, услышал, как Занзас за его спиной ухмыльнулся:  
– В двух. Ты поместишься в двух, Савада.


End file.
